eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Etherealist
The Etherealist Ascension Class Etherealists are masters of arcane and planar energies, dealing with the manipulation of ambient or latent magical power. Etherealists convert ability damage to magic. Max rank of all Ascension spells is now Celestial as of 11/13/2018 Becoming an Etherealist *The Etherealist Master is Miragul in Nye'Caelona in Obulus Frontier . * You need to have completed Kunark Ascending: A Nightmare Resolved or used the The Essential Kunark Guide to be able to speak to Najena. Spells by Ascension Level 1''': Facet of the Etherlord * Converts all damage to magic. * Ancient version increases potency and Fervor. * Replaced at Ascension Level 5 by Aspect of the Etherlord. '''2: Levinbolt * Direct magic damage. 3''': Etherflash * Teleport to target ally. * AOE direct magic damage. '''4: Ethereal Conduit * Applies Etheral Conduit to a group friend. ** Increases Potency of caster. ** Stacks up to 20 times. * Monitors the Etherealist's power usage and grants potency for every 1000 power spent. 5''': Aspect of the Etherlord * Converts all damage to magic. * Increases potency. * Ancient version increases Fervor. * Replaced at Ascension Level 10 by Etherlord. '''6: Ethershadow Assassin * Teleports caster to their target and burns 80% of their available power in a single massive blow, dealing 1 point of damage per power point spent multiplied by the spell's tier before modifications. 7''': Siphoned Fervor * On a spell cast this spell will cast Siphoned Fervor on caster. ** Increases Fervor of caster. ** Increments up to 25 times. '''8: Implosion * Applies Implosion (AOE direct magic damage) on termination. * Causes an unstable vortex that draws enemies within range into its center before destablizing and exploding. ** AOE direct magic damage. ** Magic damage DOT. ** AOE Snare. 9''': Cascading Force * Five hit direct magic damage. '''10: Etherlord * Converts all damage to magic. * Increases potency. * Ancient version increases Fervor. 10: Ethermancy * Applies Ethermancy. ** Increases Potency of group members. ** This effect stacks up to 50 times * Drains 50% of the target's current power and increases potency for the group based on power drained. 11: Feedback Loop * Triggers Feedback (direct magic damage) on target of spell on a hostile ability cast. * Increases damage as mana is spent. 12: Touch of Magic *(Self) duration 15.8+ *Increases Abiltiy Double cast of caster by 7.2%+ *Increases Fervor of caster by 13.5 13: Recapture * On a hostile ability cast this spell has a 4% chance to cast Recapture on caster. ** Clears the reuse time on the triggering ability. ** This effect can only trigger once every 20.0 seconds 14: Focused Blast *Inflicts x magic damage on target *Does not trigger or prime Ascension Combos *Clears the reuse of Levinbolt 15: Ethereal Gift *Group AE - Duration 8.8sec+ *Increases each group members Fervor by 20% of the Fervor spend by the caster *This effect does not stack from multiple casters *reduces caster's Fervor by 50% Beta 16: Compounding Force * Inflicts x-x magic damage on target * This effect may trigger a combination with itself 17: Levinbolt II *does x magic damage 18: Essence of Magic *Power of group members by 4.2% and 3.8 every 2secs *increases groups ability doublecast by 3.8% 19: Ethereal Conduit II *increases caster potency by 67.5% 20: Ethermancy II *increases potency of group by gives 19.8% 20: Mana Schism *does x-x damage *does x-x damage if under 75% power *does x-x damage if under 50% power *does x-x damage if under 25% power Category:Ascension